Truthful lies
by disputed
Summary: Rosalie was taken to Asgard at 3 years old. She was never told about her true parentage from Midgard, Odin made all of the realm swear secrecy about it. She becomes close friends with Loki over the years and was the only one who could see through his lies, at least she thought she did... Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_Allfather, this young, Midgardian girl will prove how strong our realms can be. She will save Asgard. That is a given. As well as Misgard. She must be protected here, until she comes of age. She will also be a saviour for your son." Heimdall said as he gazed at Rosalie with his Sight. Only 3 years old in Midgaridan years, so dreadfully young. _

_Odin watched with his one eye as Heimdall looked on at her. Heimdall had allowed Odin a glimpse. _

_"Yes, of course he will. She is already a beauty. I am sure Thor will enjoy her greatly."_

_Heimdal's orange eyes gaze lingered on Odin for a moment._

_"No, my King, she will be a saviour for Loki. In every way possible."_

_"Loki? But he merely reads all of the time. I try to teach him to not attempt magic and try to fight properly, but he will not listen. Surely She is more ideal for Thor." _

_"No, my King. She and Loki will have a bond that none of both realms have ever seen before." _

_"Very well, Heimdall. I will see to it that you bring her here safely. I will raise her like I have been raising Loki, as my own. I will not tell her her parentage. However, all of the citizens in my realm must pledge secrecy into her parentage or they will be banished for Asgard forever. No Asgardian has two different coloured eyes. "_

The day that the Midgardian girl arrived in Asgard, Asgardians swarmed the surrounding areas of the palace walls, desperate to see a glance of one of the first Midgardians to visit their realm in centuries.

The girl looked every bit like a princess, some would say. Others would say she would make a fine wife for Thor. Others said her eyes were strange. Heimdall had escorted her personally, ensuring she found the palace on her own.

The two princes, after hearing of the strange visited to their home, raced eachother down the numerous flights of stairs eager to see why Odin had brought her here. A blonde boy and a raven haired one reached the bottom steps towards the main hall and saw a young girl, who looked a little younger than them, with bouncing blonde curls and big different coloured eyes. One was blue, one green. While she looked to be attempting to his behind Heimdall, she gave curious glances to them, as well as they did.

"My sons, this is Rosalie. She is your adoptive princess. You shall treat her as such. She is much more fragile than you are, so be gentle with her. She will live with us as family." Odin emerged from his throne room to the hall, his powerful presence ensured that his sons would obey.

Both blue and green eyes sparkled curiously at the little girl.

Thor, as ever, was the first to approach. A grin formed on his face as he knelt down and kissed her hand like he had been taught to do with any woman.

"I am Thor, princess." He said in boasting pride at his name.

She blinked and formed a small smile on her innocent face and nodded.

Loki was the opposite of his brother, he was more silent and preferred to remain silent, like a serpent. But even so, he was mesmerised by this girl and walked towards her. Frigga, his mother, had been teaching him basic sorcery and magic for a little while now. All he could think of was her name, Rosalie.

"I'm Loki." He said in a strained voice, clearing his throat he could feel the magic being summoned at the tip of his fingers.

"'May I?" He questioned, reaching to grab her small hand. She nodded, somehow knowing what he meant.

He took her hand in his, laying it palm up. As he felt his magic tingling, he knew she could feel it as well, for she took an intake of breath. Suddenly, a large blue rose had formed in her hand, as blue as her eye and the tips of petals had green.

Rosalie looked up in awe at Loki, as if he truly were a God in her eyes already, though she had no way of knowing that yet. Suddenly, she advanced forward and locked her arms around him in a fight embrace. A smile spread across her lips.

_Years later._...

"I told you, you're too fragile to train with us." Loki quipped, he had grown as much as herself.

He was now lean, his jaw more accentuated with horribly lovely cheeks ones. His eyes seemed even greener than before and he towered over almost everyone in Asgard. His raven hair was always handsomely smoothed back. Rosalie kicked herself mentally for thinking he was handsome too often. He was too annoying and smart to be handsome.

"I'm _fine_! I'm not as fragile as you think! Stop worrying about me like I am a porcelain doll! Fandral's just stronger than me, that's all." Rosalie muttered, feeling strange in Sif's normal leather attire. She could not remember the last time she hadn't been in a dress.

She herself had grown rather well indeed. Her long blonde hair was even longer, almost down to her waist and her hair was lighter. Her height had sky rocketed as well, however she only reached up to Loki's shoulders. Her eyes were still different coloured and large, but try were framed with dark long lashes. Her cheeks had become somewhat permanently flushed, still giving her the air of innocence. Her body was as nice as Sif's, however she would become sick often and it left her with losing some weight and muscle. Her lips had become a rosy pink in colour. Needless to say, she had many suitors in line for her, however she was not ready for that just yet.

"You only just got over your illness, Rose. Just think. I know it's possible if you try hard enough." Loki muttered, a smirk forming over his face as she glared at him in annoyance.

Fandral and herself had been attempting to train together with swords, however the weight of the sword was heavy enough for her and when Fandral had accidentally stricken her instead of the blade, she had taken a tumble to the ground.

"Just shut your mouth. I know it's possible, if you try hard enough." Rose said begrudgingly and stomped her way into the palace's archway. Forgetting about her annoying companion.

In all honesty, the pair was as close as two friends could get. Ever since the day she'd arrived he had been the one she sought out and he the same. Despite her innocence, she did like a bit of mischief and chaos once in a while. He made her laugh all of the time with his pranks. He knew her as well as her self and vice verser. The pair were inseparable beyond reasoning.

Of course, Asgard had rumours. That was true. Some were often vile things. Often like Thor and Loki were sharing her at night. There was also the popular rumours. The ones about herself and Loki, since they were always together. Some even had the nerve to say she had fallen pregnant whenever she was I'll and too sick to leave the palace. It was laughable, really. But the kingdom did love her, for she brought smiles to almost everyone she spoke to.

As she entered the main hall, she saw one of her favourite guardsmen standing outside the throne room doors along with another one she hadn't seen. His name was Ryak and unlike some of the guards, he would actually speak to her as if she were a normal person.

Walking over to him, feeling strange in her pants and not skirts she smiled.

"Hello Ryak."

"Hello, Rosie-girl."

Ryak was older than she was, physically about 10 Misgardian years. He had reddish brown hair and faint stubble on his chin. He had dark green eyes and a mischievous smile about him.

"Is that how you address your princess? You should be flogged for speaking to her that way." Rose felt Loki's presence behind her, she had no doubt he was glaring down the guard.

"Relax, I let him call me that, Loki. It saves time and when all of you are away in some battle, I have someone to speak to." Rosalie explained, shaking her head and took to walking up the many steps towards her room.

Her's was near the very top, on the same floor as Loki and Thor. Finally she reached it, opening her door with a smile and smelling the scent of the rose Loki had given her when she was younger. He had out enough magic into it to keep it alive for so long and it still smelt fresh.

Her four posted bed looked incredibly comfortable, the dark silk seemed so inviting she gave a groan of annoyance. Light flooded through her open window, which gave a long look out at the city as well as the garden below. She had a huge bookshelf filled with books at the back of her room as well. Her lamp which she used for reading late at night was made of gold and crystal forged together. Her room was always a place for peace...unless a familiar intruder entered.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked from near the bookshelf. His magic was something that she loved and hated at the same time. He leant on the bookshelf's edge peering at her.

"Nope. As good as gold. Did you want something, or did you come here to pester me?" Rosalie asked, not helping the smile that formed on her lips at his chuckling.

"Both. I fear it is my birthday tomorrow. Please do not-"

"I am."

"No, don't Rosalie I-"

"Sorry but it's happening. I have already selected some people to help with decorations tomorrow evening. There will be a huge birthday cake and a huge feast and a huge celebration and lots of music and lots of people and-"

"Oh, perhaps I should just lock you up in my room all alone instead. Make you miss out on all the festivities." Loki trailed off in a cunning voice, sauntering his way over to her like a lion advancing on its prey.

She giggled to herself and covered her hands over her eyes.

"Oh, no the silver-tongue is about to bite me." She mocked, throwing a hand to her forehead.

Loki was infront of her now with a giant smile and opened his mouth wide to her cheeks, only to close it and place a kiss on it instead.

"Consider yourself bit." He said running a tongue along the bottom of his teeth.

A flush spread all the way to her already coloured cheeks and she laughed.

"Okay, my prince, now you need to leave. I must dress for tonight's dinner!" Rosalie said half-pushing him out of the room.

He stood in the doorway for a moment staring at before shaking his head.

"Must you always make me leave when things are just getting started?" Loki asked and Rosalie tilted her head at his words in confusion, only to see why he had said that. A servant walked by with a ludicrous expression on her face a second later.

"Loki!" She whispered in shock. He only smirked and closed the door with a wave of his hand.

Her cheeks were blushing even worse by now but she tried to remain in the present. On her bed, a beautiful green and purple gown lay out. It was made of fine silks and a black, detailed pattern of a rose with thorny stems was embellished on the side of it. It was beautiful. Walking into her bathing room she undid all the straps and clasps of her leather outfit and proceeded to wash herself in the tub which had already been run, rose petals, as usual, were sprinkled in the bath water. She used a lemon and sugar scented bath gel made especially for her.

Once she was done, she put the dress on. By her own strict instructions she chose to dress herself by the age of 5. There was no need for so much help for one person. The dress fit perfectly, as if it were a second skin. It showed off her figure nicely, as well as her generous bust. Smiling in the mirror she proceeded to leave her hair out and braid to sections of it at the top of her hair and while she did that, she threaded fake lilac flowers into her braids. She then clipped them together so she had a lilac flower crown of sorts and her blonde hair curled gently to her waist. She didn't need to use anything for a blush so she opted against it. Instead she used a fine powder and a pot of powdery charcoal to accentuate her lashes. After she applied a shimmer of glitter over her lips she decided she was ready to attend dinner. Tonight was the night before Loki's name day, so it was always big but not as big as the one on his name day.

As she walked she saw even the guardsmen stare at her and she felt incredibly self-conscious. Finally she arrived at the dining hall. Ryak gave her a wolfy smile and opened the doors for her.

The long table was almost full of people , both ends held Odin and Frigga. From Odin on the left sat Thor, Fandral and then Loki by Frigga. On the right, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg. There was a small space besides Loki. Every single one of them was staring at her in a strange way. Clearing her throat she descended down to her seat beside Loki and Fandral. The entire room was silent for a moment and then suddenly with sloshes of ale it began again.

"I must say, my princess, you look good enough to eat." Fandral said, his normal charm wavered by how much alcohol he'd already consumed. She laughed nonetheless and thanked him quietly.

"I hope you like your gown, Rosalie. I especially love the detail. Loki helped me hand-pick it." Frigga said to her from the end of the table, putting her hand out as she so often did. Rosalie put hers on her palm and smiled.

"I love it! I didn't know you were so good at the fashion of Asgard, Loki." Rosalie giggled and Loki gave her a sideward glance.

"Yes, well, that's one of the few things you don't know about me. I'm secretly a seamstress." Loki said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. Frigga laughed as well and let go of Rosalie's hand as the dinner was served.

There was hams the size of Volstagg's chest and delicious delicacies that never ran out. The cooks at the palace were always the best. Everybody dug in, wine and ale were spilled from one end of the table to the other. Loki only sipped wine once every 15 minutes and Rosalie almost never touched the stuff. The rest were almost all drunk besides the King and Queen. Thor was yelling madly as usual, telling tales of various battles she was never allowed to see. Sif 's laugh was loud and so was Fandral's.

Suddenly, the Allfather's voice stopped all chatter as he stood.

"Tonight marks the last time my son, Loki, will be this age. Tomorrow is his name day and I, Odin, wish him well! Perhaps he will not practice in any 'pranks' as he calls them, for once. That would be a birthday gift to remember." Odin said, Loki and his father had never gotten on particularly too well, after Loki realised just how much Thor was like him.

Rosalie felt Loki tense up in rage and his fork dug into the wood of the table. A silence settled in for a few moments until Rosalie put her hand around his. He shook it away however and raised his wine glass to his father.

"Thankyou, father! What a gracious speech." Loki said, standing up from his seat and downing the whole cup of wine with a single gulp.

"I'll have another." Loki said, turning to one of the kitchen girls with a sly eye. She hurriedly poured him a full glass, right to the brim and he downed that as well.

Rosalie could see him shaking with rage and feel him when he sat back down. The table soon turned to chatter and Odin departed quickly. Frigga soon followed, looking at her son with pity.

By an hour, Loki had drunken more cups than she could count. He was soon on the path the others were. The drunken one. She was the only sober one at the table. She had dozed out a lot of the noise and was simply staring at the wall. She wished Loki and Odin were still as close as they had been when they were younger...

Suddenly a splash of wine was spilt all over her chest and dress. Fandral had moved from his seat beside her to the one opposite her. He was laughing as the wine soaked her dress. An empty wine glass in his hand.

"You can fully see her now, Loki! My, my." Fandral shouted with a laugh, his blue eyes glassy and his handsome face different.

She felt Loki lean into her while chuckling, his body stank of the sharp twinge of alcohol. His nose was suddenly pressed against her cheekbone, the coolness of it giving her shivers.

"Yes, she's so lovely. I-I'd sometimes say that I wish the rumours were true! Rosie, have a drink, here's mine. " Odin had obviously gotten to him. He never got drunk and now his eyes were as glassy as they were when he'd cry. His words were slurred and loud. There was a cruel twinge to his words. She felt him try and push the cup into her face and instead she sat up from her seat and walked away.

Shaking her head she went up to one of the balconies. The cool wind was settling in and blew her hair all over the place. Breathing in and out she calmed eh eraelf down. That was until she heard smashing and yelling going on downstairs. Quickly she ran to the dining hall and saw that half of them were passed out. Thor, Loki and Fandral were still awake but barely.

"Princess! _COME JOIN US!_" Thor shouted, but she ignored him.

She could tell Loki wasn't used to being drunk and he was about to pass out as well. His hand was shaking from keeping the cup in his hand. Gently, she tried to take it off of him but he held on. Some of the wine slipped over the brim and spilled on their hands and the glass slipped and broke on Rosalie's hand, causing a cut to leak blood over her hand.

She gave a small cry of pain but decided it could wait. She would get Loki to bed or he'd be annoyed at her for days leaving him down there.

"Loki, please." A brief sound of grunts and murmurs was heard from him as he stood with her.

After almost triple the usual time they made it up the stairs. Loki's bedroom was at the end of the hall and Rosalie's hand and shoulders hurt from trying to haul him up so many stairs so she decided to just let him sleep on her bed, it wasn't the first time.

She shoved him until he stumbled onto her bed, his handsome face marred by lack of sleep and drunkeness. Suddenly she heard snores erupting from his chest and she wanted to cry. He needed to use his magic to heal her hand, she had a much slower healing rate than the others. She didn't want to awaken anyone though, except him, for he had been annoying and deserved to be awoken.

Rosalie delicately shoved his leather clad body only to find him snore louder. She did it harder and harder, but he didn't wake up. He was sprawled across her bed and there was no room for her. Ignoring the tears that came from her eyes as she felt frustration and pain, she leant her back near the bed and tried to sleep it off. The night had been a disaster, and tomorrow night, Odin would make it one again.

_**Hi everyone! This is a new fic and really hoping people like it. Please review and follow if you did like it and let me know what you thought!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie awoke to streaming sunlight across her face. Her neck ached terribly and her head pounded from lack of oxygen. Groaning, she sat up, the faint trace of alcohol still burned on her beautiful gown. A pain came from her hand and when she looked down, she saw trails of dried blood coming from a medium depth cut. Clenching her teeth she stood from her horrible position against the bed frame and stared at Loki on her bed.

He looked so peaceful. She knew that the only time Loki ever looked peaceful was when he was reading or sleeping, when he was away from everything. His face was facing her and as if he sensed her presence, his eyes fluttered open in green slits. A deep groaned came from his chest and he merely stayed like that for long moments. He must have forgotten, she thought. At the thought of Odin's speech she suddenly remembered something.

"Happy nameday Loki!" She squealed, forgetting all about last night. She would be damned if even Odin ruined this day for him.

"_Mmm_." He murmured, looking as if he were about to fall asleep, his eyelids close to closing again. Suddenly his eyes widened staring pointedly at her hand.

"Oh, no, Loki it's fine I-"

"What happened?! I can't remember. Did I do that?!" Loki often had the reflexes of a cat and he definitely used them then.

He stood, towering over her, his hands running over her own. The coolness once against gave her goosebumps.

"No. You just got drunker than usual after Odin said things. A glass shattered in my hand and you passed out in my bed. Thanks to you my neck aches as much as my head does when Thor shouts all the time." Rosalie said, shaking her head.

Loki wasn't laughing at that. He was focusing his magic on her and quickly healing her wound. Suddenly, her skin reattached itself and all that was left was the trails of crusted blood. The tingling finally went away once in fully sealed up and so did the pain.

Loki's eyes were clenched shut and his jaw was set. Suddenly, the vases, books and glasses from her bedside table were sent flying across the room on their own and smashed against her window pane with a shatter. In the midst of all of them, her blue Rose was also flung onto the floor.

Loki was seething and shaking with anger, much like the night before. When she grabbed onto his arms so he would stop, she felt the magic surging at his fingertips and arms.

"Loki, _stop_!"

His emerald eyes glanced at her and hardened.

"No. Odin always has to make _everything_ about how _terrible_ a disappoint I am. _Always_!" He yelled, obviously Odin most-likely heard him.

"I-I've got to leave." He said before strutting off, slamming the door behind him.

She turned, about to clean up all of the glass but she found they were already back the way they were before on the bedside table.

She decided to not wait for her handmaidens. They were trained by her not to come unless called and she didn't much feel like calling on them today. Walking into her bathing room, she saw Loki had already appeared water into her bathub, probably before he saw her hand. She opened her wardrobe, selecting a yellow cream dress that had swirls designed into it. It was also one of the easiest to get into, today wasn't a day to dress up, not if Loki wasn't celebrating his birthday.

She would make sure the night would be amazing, but for the day, she decided to see Heimdall. He was somewhat more of a father figure towards her than Odin. She always wondered why her own Asgardian father and mother had abandoned her when she was younger, she had no memories of them.

After her bath she decided to go without makeup, beside the makeup to her lashes. The rest could do without. Biting her lips, she tried to ignore the hatred towards her two different coloured eyes. They made her different herself.

As she was walking down the floor, she heard Thor snoring louder then she'd ever heard before, she was sure the palace walls were shaking. Smiling to herself she went down the long winding stairs until she found the main hall. Ryak was on duty there, a familiar smirk on his lips as he saw her.

"Going somewhere?"

" I'm going to speak with Heimdall. Did you see Loki?" She said, today she was too distracted with Loki and his birthday to redeem her usual talking.

"Yes, he seemed a little uptight. Are you alright, princess?" He questioned, sounding normal for once which was strange.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rosalie said before walking out of the palace and continuing to walk to the Bifrost.

She noticed all of the Asgardians staring at her. Some children seemed to want to come up to her, but their parents probably noticed her pre-occupation.

She found Heimdall where he always was. His orange golden eyes flickered to hers and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"You have not had a very good morning, princess." Heimdall said in his usual monotone with a hint of knowledge.

She frowned at him. He already knew full well what was happening to her that day. She perched on one of the steps towards his place at the beginning of the Bifrost and fiddled with her dress.

"You are not wearing your rose either." Heimdall commented, his eyes not moving from the Sight.

She looked down at her wrist and shook her head. She almost always asked Loki to use his magic to create the Rose into a bracelet as well so she could carry it around with her. Today was not a day for that.

"Can you please find him Heimdall?" She asked, breathing in and out and standing up.

She saw Heimdall had a brief look of confusion before looking at her.

"He is near the edge of the city. I've no clue what he is doing, he is merely standing and staring at the ground. I suggest a royal escor-!" It was too late by then, Rosalie was already gone.

True, the edge of the city wasn't nearly as nice as the centre, complete opposite really but the people had always seemed well enough there when she had walked there with Loki or Thor from time to time.

Venturing her way through the city she came to where it all seemed to become lesser. Everything was not golden. It was merely made out of something skin to it. Even the air sometimes felt off inside of her lungs. People stared at her as usual and she decided to request the help of one lady that was selling flowers.

"Have you seen Prince Loki anywhere, by chance?"

"No, princess. I've not heard anyone speak of him either."

It was almost dark by the time she decided to give up. She was seated on a bench near a small house. No one had seen or heard from Loki. Perhaps Heimdall had been wrong. Although, that never happened.

Suddenly, as she was about to leave she heard the sound of someone calling for her.

She turned around to see a bearded man with a large figure about him, like Thor's.

"Princess, I have heard tell you are looking for Loki. He is just around the corner. I fear he may be ill." His voice was rough and sounded a little well rehearsed. But Rosalie only heard what he wanted her to and in a rush of panic she followed the man until they rounded the corner, which evidently was an alleyway.

Suddenly, his hand slammed over he mouth and his body pressed her against the wall. She felt the tip of a sword on her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears were begining to spill from the panic she felt.

"Now, princess, stop making everything so dramatic. No one wants you sitting anywhere near the throne. You're not worthy of it. Everybody knows how close you and Loki are to eachother. Don't think that we won't kill both of you before either of you is on that throne. Odin's always been fond of adopting." Rosalie was confuse at his words and confused still when he spoke about the throne. That was years away. She knew she was not eligible for it. She wasn't actually of royal blood.

She felt the cool blade dig into her chest, a small dent in her skin formed as blood leaked from it. Her heart best was faster than ever.

"Stay away from it, both of you unworthy creatures. Now, give me a kiss for letting me warn you." The disgusting man said just before he smothered her lips with his mouth. She felt bile rise to the back of her throat when she felt his tongue against hers.

He finally let go after minutes with a grin and walked away as if nothing happened, his sword back into his pouch. She stood there with weak legs, the blood dripping down her chest. Her adrenaline kicked in and she began to run, run as fast as she could to the palace. This was wrong. Why did he do of? What was he talking about?

Once she arrived, she found Ryak standing there. His green eyes widened at her appearance and then they hardened.

"What happened?"

She was too out of breathe for words and instead she headed to the ball room, where she knew Loki would be, it was his name-day party in a few hours and he usually remained there before it commenced.

No guards were posted on the doors so she used her remaining strength to open them. She saw all of the decorators turn to her in the same second. She searched the room for a moment and found Loki. He was talking to Fandral and Hogun. Suddenly, he turned around as she made a weak attempt to call his name. Her chest was covered in blood and sweat by now.

His green eyes searched her frantically, running towards her at a pace she had never seen before. As soon as she felt his arms around her she allowed her weak legs to collapse on their own. He held her up. A series of, "no, no, no's" came from him.

"_GUARDS_! Get the healers, now! Everybody, LEAVE!" Loki truly sounded like a king then. His orders were clear even though his voice cracked. There was a brief moment of silence before suddenly they all screamed in pain. He had given them a slight touch of what his magic could do. There was no use for them waiting around. Suddenly they all left some cursing and some panicking.

"Who did this? Tell me!"

"I-I don't know, Loki. Some man from near the edge of the city." Rosalie coughed as she spoke, her breathing was slowly turning back to normal. Oh, her legs burned furiously.

She almost grinned at the face he gave her. It was complete and utter disappointment and judgement.

"Wh- what were you doing down there?"

"Looking f-for you."

A silence came between them and the guards soon carried her out, towards the healing room. Before he followed, Loki ordered ten guards into the room. He inspected each and everyone of them closely. The Ryak man was one of them. Loki almost launched out and hit him for not going with her but he kept himself calm.

"I want you to tear down the edge of the city! Find who did this to her!"

"You will do no such thing. We must preserve peace in our beautiful realm, or our enemies will have more chance of entering it." Odin's kingly voice came from behind Loki, he looked at all of them with power.

Loki ran a hand through his raven hair and shook his head.

"Father they almos-"

"_ENOUGH_! I will not have our realm's peace disrupted by my own silly boy based on some childhood romance. I will not have it!" Odin shouted, his one eye landing on his son's angry ones.

"You will go to her after I leave and you will stay with her. If the man responsible emerges and she finds him, the punishment for harming a royal member of the family will be served. As for you guards, return to your posts and alert the decorators the festivities will go as planned. Loki, you will be attending this party whether you like it or not." Odin commanded and stormed out of the ball room.

Loki's anger sent chills through his body. He could hear himself seethe in rage. Before all the guards piled out he commanded Ryak to stay. The stupid man looked at him with a look of amusement, like he was judging him.

"I should have you flogged for allowing her to leave the palace unattended." Prince Loki murmured in blood-thirsty rage. He made sure to tower of the guard, who was not too short himself.

"Maybe. Or maybe you should allow me to flog you. You are the reason she left the palace in the first place." Ryak said and before Loki could react he had left the room.

He was left with a shocked face and anger running through his blood. He had half the mind to force the man to choke on his own blood, but he needed to see Rosalie.

The healers had healed her to the point where she was back to normal, at least physically. She was seated by herself, staring at the floor as if she was far away when he got to her. He slumped on the seat opposite the bed and flickered his eyes to her.

"He said- he said that, never mind. Ha, it's your name-day, forgive me. Have you seen my dress yet?" Rosalie asked, her two coloured eyes looking into his own green ones.

He knew she was trying to mislead him. She was obviously still in shock from the incident, but he didn't want to upset her so he simply sat back into the chair. He regarded her cooly as he tried to calm his rage. He crossed one leg over his thigh and stared at her.

"...no. Have you?" Loki asked, his green eyes betraying the small smile on his face.

He watched Rosalie watch him. She appeared to not have even registered his question. Her coloured eyes were flickering back and forth between his own. She had sat up with her legs swinging back and forth against the edge of the bed.

"Don't lie to me." Rosalie spoke as if they were her last words and she was about to go to Valhalla.

He blinked at her in confusion, arching an eyebrow in question. He was about to ask her what she mean when she spoke again.

"Just don't lie to me. Ever. I will notice, silvertongue, I always notice." Rosalie's words were incredibly uncharacteristic. She was never so serious.

"I'm going to go help with the decorations. You should get ready. It's nearly your name-day party." Rosalie said and laughed, as if she hadn't spoken before.

He managed a playful groan. Running his tongue along his teeth he wondered if he could use his magic to conjure a prank that would ruin his night of 'fun'. One glance at Rosalie's hopeful smile sent him away from doing one, at least for that day.

Rosalie slipped away. Trying to forget what had happened to her earlier, she walked into the ball room. The decorators were back. She took a moment to look around. The ceilings were decorated with diamond and gold 'stars' that twinkles off of the lights from the chandeliers. There were several long-tables, and round-tables. The long tables were on the outskirts of the entire hall which was rather big. There were two round-tables, both close to eachother at the back of the hall. They were reserved for the likes of the Royal family and friends. The first was for Odin and Frigga. The second for Loki, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and herself.

She noticed that these had not been decorated at all and even the long tables either.

"Is everything alright, princess?" It was Leka, an elderly servant who always decorated the royal family's parties.

Rosalie turned to her. The older woman looked incredibly older than she used to think. She had known her for quite a long time and helped her for quote along time. She always had a smile about her and today was no different, however she was tired and her wrinkles sunk deeper into her face.

Rosalie smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Leka. You seem very tired, go enjoy a few hours of rest. We are all fine here." Rosalie said, with a small smile as the woman gave her an extra big one. She curtseyed deep and left with a thank you.

Once she left, she found half of the servants were strangers, that mattered none though.

Frigga, unbeknown to anyone but herself, had been teaching her incredibly small amounts of magic to pass the time when Thor and Loki went to battle. It was only small things almost anyone could do, but not everyone had Frigga as a teacher and not everyone accepted magic.

She felt the magic at her fingertips, it was a dull pulse, but it was there. An incredible feeling, really. Conjuring all her strength, she managed to decorate each table.

The long-tables received the usual gold and silver utensils and ivory plates with gold-coated cloths.

The round-table for Odin and Frigga was decorated the same however she added strings of silver pearls inside of a vase. Loki's table received a green table cloth and a small gold filigree handmade box. Inside of it, was two of her gifts.

She decided the hall was not decorated exactly for Loki. Sometimes the servants did this on purpose for some of them were opposed to his magic. So, she asked servants to retrieve a few green banners to decorated the walls of it. There was soon a fountain of wine inside of the hall, along with several 'beverage' carts.

Rosalie stood back and admired the hall, it was the best they had done yet. Smiling to herself she did a light skip up the stairs towards her, Loki and Thor's floor. As she was skipping she ran face and chest first into Loki, his leather clothes making her begin to fall back in surprise. She felt his cold hand reach around her back and pull her upright into his body before she fell completely. She smelt his familiar scent of peppermint and cinnamon and breathed in deeply.

For some reason he held her like that a moment to long. It was incredibly silent as he did so and she didn't say a word. He have an audible sigh as he removed his hand and kept it to his side.

When she looked up at him, she saw that he was making his face try and play off whatever emotions just happened, but she pretended not to notice. His green eyes flickered down at her and a mischievous smirk pulled up at his thin lips. Her heart leapt as she realised just how truly handsome Loki had grown to be. It was all over far too soon to let her mind wonder and her blush grow.

"PRINCESS ROSIE AND BROTHER! ARE YOU READY TO CELEBRATE!?" Thor's voice bellowed through the palace and Rosalie laughed as Loki shook his head.

Out stretching her arms as she saw Thor come up to them she shouted, "THORY!" And all of a sudden she was met with a bear hug from the ridiculously muscled man.

Thor was incredibly handsome as well. His sparkly blue eyes, strong jaw and blonde hair was enough to make any girl melt, but she just wasn't any girl. Once she regained her breath when he let go she smiled and looked at the two princes.

One smiling happily, all blonde and blue eyed. One gloomy and raven haired and green eyed.

"Loki, please don't look so glum. It's your nameday!" Rosalie teased, she knew as well as he how much he detested these parties.

"I must go and get dressed. Go see how we've decorated the hall this time!" Rosalie said and at once Thor was dragging Loki down the stairs.

She entered her room to find the dress Frigga had most likely picked out. Green. That was all she saw for a moment. Odd, it was Loki's colour after all but perhaps she wanted everyone to represent them besides the obvious other royals. Picking it up delicately from her bed she found it was breathtaking.

After having her bath, which was today scented with roses and cinnamon she placed the dress on. It was a perfect fit and she looked in the mirror and realised she had grown up as well. She was no longer a child much more. Her curves were shown with the dress, it was stitches tighter at the top half of it and flowed from the bottom. It's straps were layered with white a green silk with silver running through the stitches. In the middle of the dress, it was sequinned with silver specks to create something akin to a star pattern. From her middle, as the dress flowed out, it was separated into three pieces. On the sides it was green and in the middle, a small section of white. She smiled at it lovingly, this was indeed a beautiful dress.

Her makeup was her choice, of course, she played with the dresses colours. For her eye-shadow, she chose to run a line of white at the line near her lashes. Then she chose to get a dash of sparkling crushed silver and apply it winged at the end of her eyelids.

She applied some white powdered minerals over her face. Then she coated her eyelashes with a thick black charcoal powder. Looking at her options for her lips, she decided on a nude pink. She didn't need to apply any blush thankfully.

Looking at her hair, she saw it was a slight mess. Taking it out she pondered what to do with it. She decided on just leaving it out, twirling her fingers in it to get curls. She glanced at the tiara that had been left in her bathing room. It was beautiful, but it made her feel strange whenever she had to wear it. It had three stones in the silver thing. One was green, one red and the other in the middle was golden.

As she placed it on her head she felt the weight of it. Looking in the mirror, she actually felt beautiful, despite her strange eyes and smiled.

It was time to drink tonight. She hadn't in so long. Let the festivities begin.

_**Thankyou everyone to all the reviews and follows! Please review about this one. Next chapter is underway.**_


End file.
